


Something to Sing About

by theleaveswant



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Advice, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Innuendo, Karaoke, Porn Battle, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In whose end-o?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Sing About

"So, about tonight . . ." Steve said hesitantly, and Clint smacked his own forehead in apology for forgetting.

"Right, of course! Some pointers—" 

"Don't worry too much about being good," Darcy interrupted him, jabbing a finger in Steve's direction. "Especially the first time, try not to get hung up on doing everything perfectly right and just have fun."

"Right." Clint nodded. "It's more important to be enthusiastic than good, especially when you're new at it."

"Although it is good to be good," Darcy said, tilting her head to one side.

"Of course," said Clint. "That goes without saying. But you can be technically perfect yet passionless and it won't feel nearly as good as if you're a little clumsy but super into it. You gotta have heart."

"Gusto." Darcy turned her pointing finger on Clint.

"Exactly. It's okay to laugh at yourself. What else?" Clint looked at Darcy while Steve blinked in bewilderment, turning his head to look back and forth between them.

"Remember to move around," Darcy said. "Stay loose. If you get nervous just take a deep breath and shake it out. And forgive yourself if that happens, because it can be intimidating."

"Drinking can help too," Clint said, turning back to Steve. "Alcohol if that helps you relax, but also water because you do not want to get dehydrated."

Darcy nodded. "I know some people who're really into it have all kinds of tricks to prepare, special shots or throat lozenges or whatever, and different warm-up exercises."

"Eye contact?" Clint asked Darcy, and she frowned as she considered it. 

"Can help, unless it makes you shy. Plus you have pay attention to what you're doing with your mouth."

Clint smirked. "That's what she said."

"Shut up!" Darcy smacked him on the belly. "You know I've been trying really hard not to say that around Steve."

"Aww." Clint wrapped an arm around Darcy's shoulders and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry. You're doing a great job. It's just hard to resist when everything you say sounds so dirty."

"Um, folks?" Steve said, raising his hand politely. "I'm sorry for interrupting and I'm certainly very grateful for your advice, but what I really meant to ask was: what _is_ 'karaoke'?"

**Author's Note:**

> [sad trombone](http://sadtrombone.com/)


End file.
